1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station for use in a multi-network connection communication system and its connecting method, and particularly to a base station for use in a multi-network connection communication system and its connecting method, in which the base station is connectable to both a carrier network and a private network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mobile communication carrier (such as NTT DoCoMo Inc.) installs a base station to establish connection to a carrier network. On the other hand, a private network is constructed individually by using a radio LAN technique or the like.
However, since a carrier network base station cannot be used as a private network base station, there is a problem in that the carrier and individual must make a duplicate investment.